Harry Potter- Dark Duellist
by The heir of LeFay
Summary: Harry potter is raised by Maximillion Pegasus and his wife but even in a loving family darkness can still grow. As a pro duellist at duel academy what will he do to keep himself entertained. Dark Harry that will do anything to get what he wants. anything. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter- Dark Duellist **

**Chapter- 1**

**AN: ****Hey guys I'm back with a new fanfic that I just can't get out of my head! I know that I was a few Chapters in to my other story but it started months ago and still had zero reviews so I decided to try something new. I've read a couple of Harry Potter, YU-GI-OH GX crossovers and they were really good but they were unfinished so I thought that I would give it a bash and see where it leads. Before anyone says anything I know that the beginning will be very cliché but it's the fastest way to get to the good stuff. Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu-GI-OH. **

**Ministry of Magic- Department of Mysteries**

Harry Potter, a skinny boy with unruly black hair and vibrant emerald green eyes that were covered by glasses was standing on a dais alongside his godfather Sirius Black. They had just knocked out two death eaters by the name of Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange and were both panting heavily, trying to regain their breath.

"Well pup, that went we-"

"SIRIUS LOOK OUT!" Harry screamed as he saw someone appear out of the corner of his eye and launch an unknown spell at his godfather.

Acting on pure instinct Harry dived at his godfather and shoved him to the ground out of the way of the spell. Unfortunately this had the unwanted result of the spell slamming full force into Harry's chest and sending him flying through the archway behind him.

However instead of coming back out the other side all of Harry's momentum seemed to leave his body as soon as he touched the shimmering surface inside the archway. Time seemed to slow down and Harry felt as though he had fell into a lake covered in ice. Distantly he heard people screaming his name before he felt agonising pain and darkness consumed him.

**Domino City**

Maximillion Pegasus and his beloved wife Cecilia were currently on their way back to the limousine after they had yet again been given bad news from the doctor regarding their plans to have children. Cecilia was crying softly into her husband's chest whilst he looked at the ground with pain showing clearly in his eyes. For as long as they could remember they had both wanted children and Maximillion cursed the gods that when they were ready to have them they were told that they couldn't.

Arriving at the limo Max opened the door to allow his wife to enter first only to hear her gasp in shock once she was inside.

"Max! Look at this." She spoke frantically.

He scrambled into the car to make sure that his wife was alright and stopped dead in his tracks at what he found inside. Laid down on one of the seats across from the door was a baby with messy black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes it was amongst a pile of clothes that looked as though they would fit a small teenager.

Cecilia's maternal instincts kicked in as she moved over to the baby who was busy entertaining himself by waving his arms and making baby noises.

"Oh Max, He's beautiful." Cecilia cooed as she picked him up.

Moving the baby to her shoulder she allowed him to rest his head against her. Max meanwhile moved over to inspect the pile of clothes. Amongst them he found a large gold coin with what looked like a goblin's head on one side and a dragon on the other. He also found a battered pair of glasses with tape holding them together.

Inside the collar of the t-shirt was a name tag that read 'Harry Potter'.

"Is that your name then little one? Harry?" as max said the name the baby made a noise that indicated that he was correct.

"Max what will we do? Can- can we keep him?" Cecilia looked at her husband, eyes shining with hope but her mind not daring to.

"We will have to report this to the police." He said but seeing his wife's eyes dim he hurriedly reassured her. "But if we fill out the right paper work I see no reason why they won't let us adopt him." He slid over to the seat beside his wife and initiated their first ever family hug.

With Maximillion Pegasus' connections it didn't take long for the family of two to become a family of three.

By the time Harry potter was three years old he could already read perfectly and was speaking with the vocabulary of a nine year old. His parents were proud to say that their son was a genius, literally. His father was already teaching him how to play Duel Monsters and he was picking it up in leaps and bounds while his mother was lining up tutors to teach him everything from science to ancient Egyptian.

When Harry turned five they discovered that he had magical abilities. While it was getting more and more common that people were able to see duel spirits Harry was the only one they had heard of that was able to bring them to life.

They had discovered this one day during an outing to Domino city when Harry had into a duel with an older boy and had reacted badly to one of his taunts. The young man had to be rushed to hospital after Harry's Celtic Guardian had stabbed the boy in the shoulder. Nobody had noticed Harry's sadistic little smirk when the boy had howled out in pain.

When he was seven years old Harry, with the help of his father, created his own deck. It was filled with mostly human looking monsters that Harry had dreamed about. Each card in his deck was unique and to make sure that it would stay that way the designs were all scrapped after the original copies were made. His father was so proud of his son that he started to devote even more time to training him.

Two big things happened to Harry when he reached ten years old. One was that his mother and father were finally able to have a child of their own after trying for so long and Harry managed to go pro with his duelling. During his first year as a pro Harry managed to defeat the under eighteen world champ and claim the title for himself. During the award ceremony he blushed beet red when Mai valentine, who organised the event along with her boyfriend Seto Kaiba, kissed him on the cheek.

Currently Harry potter was fifteen years old and was sitting in a helicopter along with his little sister Violet, who was now five years old. They were on their way to the entrance exam for duel academy so that Harry could take the test. He had already taken the written exam a month ago and had passed with full marks.

"Hawwy, are we there yet?" Violet asked as she fidgeted in her seat. Harry had to smile at his little sister, she rarely left his side and she would physically attack anyone that badmouthed her big bro in front of her.

"Five more minutes Vi." Harry said as he looked out of the window. Hearing her sigh loudly he turned back to her. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out her deck that was filled with all of her favourite cards. Searching through it he took out a winged kuriboh. "Here." He said as he allowed some of his magic to flow into the card. Suddenly the little brown fur ball with wings came to life witch made Violet squeal and hug it tightly.

**To Be Continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter- Dark Duellist **

**Chapter- 2**

**AN: ****Hey guys here's the second chapter hope you enjoy. Read and Review. Let me know what you think about Harry's Deck.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu-GI-OH. **

As the helicopter landed on the pad next to the Kaiba dome Harry and Violet were immediately greeted by a group of people in black suits that led them inside. As they stepped out of the helicopter Violet giggled as her long golden blonde hair was blown everywhere by the helicopter's blades. Once they entered the main hall the first four of the applicants were just stepping into the arenas.

Harry wasn't scheduled for his duel until near the end but this was by design, this way he was able to scope out the talent among the new recruits.

"When is it your turn Hawwy?" Violet asked from her seat next to him. She was never a very patient girl.

"Not for a while yet Vi, why don't you and Kuriboh go and get yourself a drink?" he suggested. Turning to one of the security guards he motioned for him to go with her to which he received a sharp nod.

Looking back to the arena he noticed a tall girl with long honey blonde hair and Hazel eyes absolutely demolish the proctor and win the duel. She then walked off to get her new Obelisk blue uniform.

Hours passed with Harry just sitting and observing all of the duels, he had to say very few people stood out. "'Go to Duel Academy' he says, 'it'll be good for your rep' he says" Harry grumbled thinking about his father's words on the subject.

Finally it was his turn to duel and as he made his way down towards the arena he noticed that there was only one name after his on the list, Bastion Misawa. 'That's the kid that placed second on the written exam, I wonder if he's any good at duelling in practise' Harry thought to himself.

As he stepped onto the platform that would take him up onto the arena he heard the announcer speaking to the crowd of gathered students. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special treat for you here today. Duelling for a place at Duel Academy, introducing the under eighteen world champion. HAAAARRY POTTER!"

As his name was called the podium he was standing on began to rise until he was standing at one end of a duelling arena facing one of the proctors. "Are you ready?" the proctor asked. Harry just smirked and activated his duel disk, which was shaped like the wing of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Let's Duel!" they said in unison. (Proctor LP= 4000/ Harry LP= 4000)

"I'll start. Draw." Said the proctor.

"I play Big Shield Gardna on the field in defence mode and place two facedown cards to end my turn." He said as a man with long black hair and carrying a gigantic purple and gold shield appeared on his side of the field and crouched down in a defensive position. The proctor imagined what would happen to himself if he managed to beat Harry. 'I'd be famous.' He thought.

(Big Shield Gardna- ATK= 100, DEF= 2600)

"My turn. I draw!"

A truly evil smile spread over Harry's face as he examined his hand. Turning his back on the proctor he spoke to the audience at large.

"Well you might as well hand me one of those blue jackets now because this duel will be over before his next turn!" He shouted out to the crowd. There was a mixed reaction among the spectators at his declaration. Those who had seen him duelling in the pro leagues accepted it whilst others laughed or looked on with shock.

"What do you think Zane?" The girl that Harry had noticed earlier asked an older student whose hair was similar to Harry's except that it was dark blue instead of black. "Will he really be able to win in one turn?"

"Well if he duels the way he does in the pro league I wouldn't put it past him Alexis." Zane replied in a voice that was void of almost all emotion.

"Of course he'll win! My brother can beat anybody." Came a childish voice from behind them. The fifteen and seventeen year olds turned around to see a young girl of about five or six with long golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes staring up at them.

"Wait, your brother is Harry Potter?" Alexis asked the younger girl.

"Yup and Hawwy never, ever loses. Look." Violet replied.

Down on the arena floor Harry turned back to the proctor, smirk still in place. "Alright. I'll start this off by playing Dark Wizard, Draco Malfoy in attack mode." Out on the field a boy that looked to be around sixteen years old with slicked back blonde hair appeared with a wand in his hand.

(Dark Wizard, Draco Malfoy- LVL= 4, ATK= 1600, DEF=2000)

"But we can't have him in a fight without his goons so I'll use his effect to summon Dark Wizard, Vincent Crabbe and Dark Wizard, Gregory Goyle from my deck onto the field." Two large boys that resembled gorillas appeared next to Draco and cracked their knuckles menacingly.

(Dark Wizard, Vincent Crabbe-LVL= 4, ATK= 1400, DEF= 1000)

(Dark Wizard, Gregory Goyle-LVL= 4, ATK= 1400, DEF= 1000)

"Don't get too attached however as they won't be around for long. I sacrifice all three of them in order to summon the one, the only, Dark Lady, Bellatrix Lestrange!" A woman with wild black curly hair and dressed in a black dress with a corset appeared on the field and cackled insanely. She had striking violet eyes that held a maniacal gleam to them.

(Dark Lady, Bellatrix Lestrange- LVL= 9, ATK= 3000, DEF= 3000)

"When Bellatrix is summoned to the field her first effect activates, switching all monsters on your side of the field into attack mode." Harry said with a smirk.

"NO!" yelled the proctor.

"Don't think that I'm finished yet. I also play the equip spell The Elder Wand and I'll equip it to Bellatrix, raising her Attack power by 4000!"

"But that means-" The proctor began.

"Game over!" Harry finished.

(Bellatrix- ATK= 7000) (Big Shield Gardna- ATK= 100)

"Bellatrix attack!" Harry shouted.

The insane witch flicked her wand towards the proctor's monster and sent a beam of emerald green light, eerily similar to Harry's eye colour, flying towards it. Harry spotted the proctor make a move to try and activate his face down so he decided to cut in. "Before you get any ideas, Bellatrix's second effect is that she is immune to traps." Harry said with a dark gleam in his eye.

The beam smashed into his monster, blowing it to smithereens, before it continued and struck the proctor directly. The man gave a howl of pain as he fell to his knees.

(Proctor LP= 0/ Harry LP= 4000)

For a full sixty seconds the whole crowd just sat and stared in silence before it was broken by a cheer of, "Yeah, go Hawwy!" Suddenly it was as if a dam burst and the entire Kaiba Dome erupted in cheers.

Looking around Harry spotted his little sister standing with a boy in the third year obelisk blue uniform and the girl that had caught his attention earlier. After receiving his obelisk uniform he made his way up to where they were standing.

"Hawwy!" Violet squealed as he approached. Suddenly he was hit in the gut by a little blonde missile that wrapped her arms around his waist in a fierce hug.

"Hey Vi. Did you see me duel?" he asked the adorable girl in his arms, receiving a nod in return.

"That was an impressive piece of duelling down there." Said the older boy that Violet had been standing with. "Zane Truesdale." He introduced himself, extending his hand for Harry to shake. Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy before shaking the offered hand. Zane nearly gasped as an icy chill shot up his arm as soon as he touched Harry. "Thank you for looking after my little sister."

Turning to Alexis, who had until now remained quiet, he spoke. "Alexis Rhodes isn't it? I saw your duel. I must say that, from what I observed, you may just be the best female duellist here." He shot her one of his most charming smiles and she blushed at the praise. "I look forward to duelling you once we reach the academy." He said as he walked off to observe the rest of the duels.

By the time Harry and Violet arrived back at their seats they managed to see Bastion Misawa win his duel by using the trap card Ring of Destruction. "So Vi, what do you think of the people here so far?" Harry asked as the PA system announced a late arrival.

"Well that Alexis girl was very nice… and she was very pretty too, like a princess." Violet answered as only a five year old could, causing Harry to sweat drop.

**To Be Continued…**

**AN2:** **Harry's duel disk is the same as Kaibaman's in season one episode 34.** **Also I will be going on holiday tomorrow for twelve days so I won't be updating for a while. I had planned to release Chapters 2 and 3 together to make up for it but I've run out of time so I promise that chapter three will be an extra-long one to make up for it. Please leave me a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter- Dark Duellist **

**Chapter- 3**

**AN:**** Hey guys, I'm back from holiday and, as promised, here is an extra-long chapter for you. Read and Review. Harry's outfit is similar to Zane's when he turned dark.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu-GI-OH. **

Harry and Violet were once again aboard their family's private helicopter only this time their destination was the prestigious Duel Academy. After a hell of a lot of begging, tears and puppy-dog eyes Maximillion and Cecilia had finally relented and were allowing Violet to accompany her brother at the school. However they insisted that the two top security guards go along to look after violet when Harry was in classes.

Instead of wearing the normal Obelisk blue uniform and using the standard Duel Academy issue Duel Disk Harry had thrown them away. He had instead opted to stick to his normal duelling outfit which consisted of black trousers, a tight black muscle shirt and a black version of the Obelisk blue jacket that fanned out behind him and had white trim.

They were currently five minutes away from the landing zone on Duel Academy island and Harry was relaxing in his seat and smoking a cigarette whilst Violet was playing a game of I spy with a few of her duel spirits.

"Mummy said that you weren't supposed to do that anymore Hawwy." Violet stated as she watched her brother exhale a puff of smoke. Harry looked over at her and smiled innocently. "You wouldn't tell on your favourite big bro, would you Vi?" He asked whilst giving her the puppy-dog eyes to which she huffed and went back to her game, causing him to smirk.

"We will be landing in two minutes sir." The pilot announced through the intercom. Harry did one final check to make sure that he had all of the bags before he told Violet to pack up all of her cards. Once they touched down Harry quickly made his way to the office of Chancellor Sheppard to make sure that all the arrangements were in place for his and Violet's dorm room.

**Chancellor's Office**

Harry knocked twice on the door and then walked in without waiting for any sort of a reply. Violet was walking one pace behind him whilst holding his hand, hiding slightly behind her big brother's leg. At first she had been extremely excited to be going to school with her big brother but now she was beginning to get nervous about being in a strange new place.

"Ah Mr Potter, glad you could make it here this early. As you know, we have a few things to discuss about your special living arrangements." Sheppard said as he indicated to Violet, whose head was poking out from behind Harry's waist.

"I trust everything is in order chancellor. After all, my father did clear this with Seto Kaiba himself." Harry responded, giving Sheppard a piercing stare. Behind him Violet was starting to shake of some of her nerves and look around the room. It was big with a huge bay window that looked out over all of the main part of the island.

"Of course, of course. It's just that we have to set up a few rules to make sure that everything runs smoothly." Sheppard hurried to reassure him. "To start with, young Violet's presence on the island will not be permitted to interfere with your classes" Here Sheppard paused until Harry acknowledged the rule.

"Secondly, Violet will not be allowed to sit in on any of your classes that are inside the school building. And finally, whilst she is on this island you will be held responsible for her behaviour. Do you agree to my terms?" he asked and received a nod in return.

"Excellent, the other students will be arriving within the hour, why don't you two go and get settled into your room. There will be an assembly at three o'clock this afternoon. Welcome to Duel Academy Mr Potter, we are honoured to have you here." Shepard finished, extending his hand for Harry to shake.

**Obelisk Blue Dorm**

Harry and Violet finished unpacking their things just as the rest of the students were arriving on the island.

"This place is massive Hawwy." Violet cried with glee as she inspected the dorm for the fifth time. Harry's dorm room was actually made up of several different rooms. As soon as you entered you were greeted with a large living room with a couch, two armchairs and a coffee table as well as a flat screen plasma television. On the far wall was a set of sliding doors that open up onto a balcony which overlooks the clear blue lake bellow with the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm directly across the water. Connected to the living room was a small kitchen with a table that seated three people and there was two other doors that lead to separate bedrooms each with its own attached bathroom.

"Yeah, it's not half bad is it Vi." Harry responded to the small blonde girl. "Well, I've got to get going to the assembly but Donny and Victoria are going to watch you until I get back. Then we can go for dinner, sound good?" He added as he noticed that it was ten to three. After Violet nodded Harry gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead before he opened the door and allowed the two security guards entrance.

**Duel Academy Assembly Hall**

Every single first year student at Duel Academy was gathered in the assembly hall in front if a large monitor waiting for Chancellor Sheppard's start of term announcements.

"Good morning and welcome, my students. I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and you are the best and brightest young duellists in the world."

Harry tuned out the Chancellor after that and instead focused on his new year mates. Looking around he noticed that the largest concentration of students were wearing yellow, indicating that they were members of the Ra dorm. The Ra dorm was traditionally made up of students that were good at one side of duelling but not quite good enough at the other. For example he noticed that Bastion Misawa was a member of that dorm, that boy was a genius when it came to the theoretical side of duelling but he had room for improvement with the practical and instinctual side.

Next Harry glanced at the students in the red jackets, members of the Slifer Red dorm. These were generally the people that had no extraordinary skill in either side of duelling and Harry guessed that most of them made it in on sheer luck. Harry was however slightly surprised to see the boy that had duelled last during the entrance exams wearing red. The boy definitely had some skill when it came to the practical side of duelling and Harry had expected to see him in Ra yellow. Then again now that Harry noticed that the boy was asleep whilst still standing he thought that Slifer Red might have been the best choice.

Finally he looked at the people in Blue, the Obelisks. These people were supposed to be the cream of the crop, the best of the best but Harry could tell just by looking at them that some of them had clearly gotten in due to their family's name or wealth. Although one such Obelisk that did show that she was the best was standing right in front of him, listening intently while Sheppard blabbered on about dorms and ranking, Alexis Rhodes. Even though she came from a wealthy family nobody could deny that she had talent and brains, not to mention beauty. Yes, Harry was very much looking forward to duelling her.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was making his way back to the Obelisk blue dorm house along with all of the other elite students. Suddenly he heard a voice calling out behind him.

"Hey, Hey wait up!" Harry turned around to see three girls running towards him. 'And so it begins' he thought to himself with a smirk. In the centre and leading the group was Ms. Rhodes herself and accompanying her was a pair of good looking girls. One had shoulder length brown hair and Hazel eyes and the other had black hair tied up in pig tails and she also had hazel eyes.

"Good evening ladies, what can I do for you?" He asked while he gave them all a charming smile. Alexis' two friends immediately got hearts in their eyes as they looked him over.

"Actually we were just hoping to talk and you know… make friends." Alexis said looking slightly nervous.

"And get your autograph." The brunette added.

"Yeah Lexis, don't forget the autographs." The one with Black hair finished.

"Well then first I'll need names and your numbers for your PDAs." Harry said with a grin. "And before I agree to be friends with anyone I need to find out how good they are in a duel." He finished with a wink causing the girls to blush. As they walked the rest of the way to the dorm house they exchanged numbers and talked idly. It turned out that the brunette's name was Jasmine while the girl with the black hair was named Mindy.

As they reached the entrance they all heard a very feminine shriek from up the stairs. They all ran up to find Chazz Princeton sitting on the floor a look of shock on his face.

"Why is there a little girl in the dorm?!" He shouted.

"Hey! Who you calling little?" Violet exclaimed indignantly. Harry sweat dropped. 'She hates being called little' he thought. "I challenge you to a duel!" Violet stated as she pointed a finger threateningly at Chazz. Harry decided that he better step in now so that it didn't escalate any further.

"I see that you've met my sister, Princeton." Harry said as he stepped into the line of sight of everyone that had gathered.

"Wha, sister? Why is she here? And in the boys' dorm!" Chazz asked a little angrily.

"Well if you must know, I was given special permission from Seto Kaiba himself to bring her along since our parents are working all of the time." Harry responded with a glare that clearly convey his displeasure at the boy's tone. "Now if you don't mind I have to give autographs to these three beautiful ladies here." Harry finished while motioning towards Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy.

With Chazz clearly being dismissed everyone dispersed to unpack their things and get settled in. Harry entered his room to find Donny sitting on his couch watching his television. "And what the Fuck do you think you are doing?" Harry asked angrily making Donny jump out of his skin. At that moment Victoria walked in from the kitchen carrying a glass of blackcurrant juice with a twisty straw. She clearly hadn't seen Harry yet but immediately noticed that Violet wasn't present.

"Donny, where the hell is Violet?" She asked with a dangerous edge to her voice. As Donny began to stutter out a reply she snapped. "I can't believe you, I ask you to watch her for two minutes while I get her a drink and you can't even do that right!" She screamed, "I hope Harry fires you, I'm sick of doing all of the work by myself."

With her rant put on hold until she found Violet she turned in order to go and look for her and spotted the group that had just entered the room. "Mr. Potter, I'm so sorry sir, I'll go and look for her, I only went to get her a drink like she asked and Donny was supposed to be watching her and-" She said all of this with one breath, hoping beyond hope that her boss didn't fire her for her lazy bastard of a partner's incompetence.

Harry cut her off by raising his hand, his eyes never left Donny's. Said man looked like a deer caught in the headlights as his young boss stared him down, rage filling his eyes. "Victoria, I know that you are only guilty of placing your trust in the wrong person, both of you may go back to your quarters for the night." As both of the security guards stood to leave Harry continued. "Donny, you might not want to start unpacking, you're fired." He finished calmly as he watched the man's shoulders slump as he left the room.

As Victoria left she stopped as Violet wrapped her legs in a hug. "I'm sowwy Vicky, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Violet said with tears in her eyes.

"Shh, it's ok. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Victoria said as she wiped away Violet's tears with her thumb. Violet nodded before she let her favourite security guard go and watched her leave.

Later that night Harry and Violet, along with Alexis were exploring the Duel Academy campus to see what they could find. When they started to head back to the dorm for the welcome dinner they found two Slifer Red students talking with Chazz and two other Obelisk blues. From where they were standing it looked as though the Slifer with brown and ginger hair was asking them for a duel and Chazz was accepting.

"Well this could be interesting." Alexis said from beside him as she surveyed the five students. "Too bad it's nearly time for the dinner." As she made her way over to the boys to inform them that their duel would have to wait Harry and Violet, who was sitting on Harry's shoulders began to head back to the Obelisk blue dorm for dinner.

After a delicious meal of lobster and other high class foods the blue dorm had a small party so the new students could get themselves acquainted with the older ones and each other. At eight o'clock Harry approached Chazz to find out when he would be duelling the Slifer from earlier. Chazz informed him that the duel would take place at midnight in the Obelisk arena.

After receiving the information Harry made his way up to his room to tuck Violet in. "But Haaaawwy, it's not even dark outside yet!" She moaned with an adorable little pout.

"I know Vi, but if you don't go to bed know you'll be tired and cranky in the morning" Harry reasoned, trying to get her settled down.

"Fine." She said whilst still glaring at the ceiling.

After half an hour of reading her books Harry finally managed to get Violet to fall asleep. He placed her under the covers and kissed her forehead before he left the room, making sure to turn her nightlight on as he passed.

Whilst he was closing her door as quietly as possible so as not to disturb her a translucent figure was creeping up behind him. Once the figure got close enough they reached out as if to grab him…

"Hello Mana." Harry said without turning around.

"Aghh!" The figure shrieked in surprise as she jumped back. "How do you always manage to do that?!" she demanded. Harry turned to look at the now identified Mana with a glare.

"Shh! I just got Vi to sleep and if she finds out that you are hear then she will never settle down." He hissed. Mana, aka the Dark Magician Girl at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry." She whispered. Harry waved his hand over her and suddenly she became solid as he used some of his powers to turn her human. They moved to sit on the couch in the living room after pouring themselves a drink from the kitchen.

"So how are you enjoying your first day here at Duel Academy?" Mana asked as she sat down next to him.

"It's going well so far, there are a few duellists here that seem worthy of my time. Perhaps I can convince them to embrace the darkness." Harry pondered aloud causing Mana to roll her eyes.

"Enough with your talk about how the darkness will take over the world! It's all you every talk about. I want to know about this place." She exclaimed with exasperation.

Harry smirked as a plan began to form in his mind. He would have to play this just right. "Yeah, it's pretty good I suppose, why are you jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course I'm jealous. I'd give anything to come here." Mana said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Anything?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Even swearing loyalty to me and my cause?"

That gave her pause. Harry had tried many times over the years to recruit her and although she always thought about it, until now he had never offered her something so irresistible. His usual method of persuasion was to offer the people power or wealth but sometimes he used dirty tactics or force such as tricking someone into a shadow game where if they lost they would be brainwashed to the cause. He had never used any of the dirty tactics on her however but his offer now was nearly too good to refuse.

Harry smirked as he watched the conflicting emotions and thoughts pass over her face. 'I've nearly got her, after so long. I wish I had just offered her this to begin with.' He decided to just give her one final push in the right direction.

As Mana was weighing her options she suddenly heard a voice inside of her head which sounded like her own only smoother and with an undertone of malice. 'Go on… this is what you've always wanted… Deep down… to live a human life again…all you have to do is swear your allegiance.' The voice said, its words echoed around her head, wrapping her up in its voice until soon the voice was all she could think about.

"What I've always wanted… live as a human." Mana muttered as her eyes became glazed over.

'That's right, he can give it to you. The power to be both duel monster and human.' The voice was stronger this time as if sensing that it almost had her.

"Yes," Mana said as she dropped to her knees before Harry, "I will serve." She proclaimed and instantly she was shrouded in a black fog that obscured her from view until it cleared, revealing Mana dressed in her costume only its main colours were black and dark purple instead of light blue and pink.

Mana looked up from her position on the floor revealing vibrant purple eyes instead of the dazzling blue from before her change. When she spoke her voice was now that of the one from inside her head.

"Thank you for releasing me my Lord." She spoke with a dark smirk spreading across her face.

"The change is not yet completed Mana. In order to fully bring your soul back into existence another must be sent to the shadow realm in its place." Harry said causing Mana to look up at him with determination in her eyes.

"I will do what I must my Lord. Who should I send in my place?" She asked.

"Donny." Came the immediate reply.

**Donny and Victoria's room**

Harry and Mana appeared outside the room that Donny and Victoria were sharing in a flash of green flames after they had enlisted some duel spirits to look after Violet for the rest of the night. Harry waved his hand over the lock, causing the door to swing open. They moved inside and found Victoria sitting on the couch in her pyjamas, watching the television whilst eating a bowl of cereal.

As they approached Victoria jumped up and spun around with her fists raised, ready to fight. However when she saw that it was Harry she dropped her hands and looked away in embarrassment. "Mr. Potter, what can I do for you sir?" she asked after she regained her composure.

"It's ok Victoria, you don't have to do a thing." Harry said as he waved his hand over her face which made her eyes go blank and glazed over. "Now Victoria, I want you to go to bed and when you wake up in the morning you won't remember any of this. Understand?" receiving a blank nod Harry waited until she was in her room before he and Mana made their way over to the other door which housed Donny's room.

Harry gave Mana a slight nod and she moved into the room, closing the door behind her. From outside Harry could hear muffled shouts, followed by the sound of duelling until, fifteen minutes later Mana exited the room. Looking around the room she spotted Harry in the kitchen, helping himself to a sandwich.

"It is done my Lord." She said as she approached.

"Welcome to your new life as a human Mana." Harry said with one of his rare genuine smiles. He gave her a small hug before they disappeared in a burst of green flames.

**Obelisk Blue Arena**

As soon as it hit midnight Harry appeared in the small tunnel leading out into the duelling arena that was reserved for the obelisk blues. Walking out of the tunnel Harry spotted Chazz and the Slifer from earlier up on the platform, accompanying them was the small blue haired Slifer and Chazz's cronies. Harry moved to sit in the stands so he would have a good view of the entire duel.

After five minutes of the two duellists talking Harry's impatient streak kicked in. "Will you hurry the fuck up and duel or we will all end up getting caught!" He shouted, his voice laced with annoyance. His words seemed to get through to Chazz as the boy activated his duel disk, initiating the duel.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"GET YOUR GAME ON!"

"Alright slacker, for my first move I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defence mode."

(Reborn Zombie, DEF= 1600)

"And I'll also place one card face down." Chazz said as he ended his turn.

"Here goes," Said the Slifer, who Harry thought Chazz had called Jaden.

He drew a card and then appeared to talk to one of the cards in his hand, Chazz looked at him like he was insane but Harry sat up a little. 'Can he see duel spirits? Now I really need to keep an eye on this kid.'

"First I'll play Polymerization, fusing Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix!" The two monsters appeared on the field briefly before they fused into one that was a mixture of green and red, had a dragon head for a right arm and had Avian's wings. "To bring out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode" Jaden finished.

(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ATK = 2100)

"You activated my trap slacker, chthonian polymer do your stuff" Chazz taunted.

"What's chthonian polymer's stuff?" asked the small blue haired boy worriedly.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here." Came a voice off to the side of the podium. Harry looked over to see Alexis Rhodes walking towards the people on the ground.

"Chthonian polymer's a nasty trap, it allows you to take control of one of your opponent's fusion monsters by sacrificing one of your own monsters." She said, not taking her eyes off of the duel.

Harry couldn't help but be impressed with her knowledge of such an obscure trap. Down on the field Chazz sacrificed his Reborn Zombie and took control of Jaden's Flame Wingman. Jaden then played Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode.

(Elemental Hero Clayman DEF= 2000)

"My turn, rise Chthonian Solider. Now Flame Wingman attack!" Chazz ordered and the fusion monster attacked Clayman, destroying it. "And now, thanks to Wingman's super power, your life points take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points."

(Jaden LP = 3200)

"But don't think for one second that I'm done with you yet slacker, Chthonian Solider attack!"

(Jaden LP = 2000)

As Chazz began to taunt Jaden, Alexis spotted Harry up in the stands and moved to join him. "Fancy meeting you here." Alexis said as she sat down next to Harry.

"Hello Alexis." Harry said in an emotionless tone. "Interesting duel." He continued as he continued to observe the battle bellow as Chazz ended his turn with a facedown card.

"Is he laughing?" Alexis asked incredulously as Jaden began to chuckle. Jaden then summoned Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in attack mode.

(Elemental Hero Sparkman ATK = 1600)

"Sparkman attack!" Jaden said and his monster destroyed Chazz's Chthonian Solider.

(Chazz LP = 3600)

Suddenly the sword that Chthonian Soldier had been holding flew up and slashed right through Jaden.

(Jaden LP = 1600)

"Still think its great slacker because when Chthonian Solider is destroyed, you receive the same damage to your life points as I do. Difference is, you hardly have any to spare." Chazz taunted as Jaden grimaced in pain.

"That's a pretty neat ability." Alexis commented from Beside Harry.

Jaden ended his turn with a face down. As soon as Chazz drew his card he moved straight into an attack without looking at what he drew.

"Idiot." Harry muttered to himself but Alexis heard him.

"What did he do?" Alexis asked.

"He's getting overconfident, I'll bet anything Jaden's face down is a trap." He explained. Sure enough right before Chazz's attack landed Jaden activated the trap card mirror gate.

Suddenly Flame Wingman and Sparkman switched sides so when Sparkman was destroyed Chazz was the one to take damage.

(Chazz LP = 3100)

"And, just like you told me a while ago, don't forget my Wingman's super power. You take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster."

(Chazz LP = 1500)

"Lucky move." Chazz grumbled, "I activate Chthonian Blast. Since you destroyed one of my monsters I can destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half its attack points."

(Jaden LP = 550)

"Now I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted, it lets me take one monster from my graveyard and summon it back to the field. Rise Infernal Warrior but he won't be staying long I sacrifice him to summon Memphis the Infernal General."

(Memphis the Infernal General ATK = 1800)

As Jaden drew his next card Harry turned to Alexis. "I think Jaden is about to win"

Alexis looked at him with confusion. "How can you tell that?" She asked.

"His lip twitched which means that he just drew the card that he needed, I'm guessing something that will bring back his Flame Wingman. Possibly Monster Reborn." Harry explained.

"Yeah right." Alexis exclaimed in disbelief, "There is no way you could possibly tell all that from a twitch I somebodies lip."

Just then Harry heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. "We better get out of here. Security is coming this way." He said as he pulled her out of her seat and began to walk away with her. Harry walked straight out of the exit but Alexis stayed to warn the others.

**Duel Academy- Main Entrance**

Alexis, Jaden and Syrus met outside of the school entrance after narrowly avoiding campus security. Syrus was having to drag a reluctant Jaden who wanted to finish his duel.

"You sure are stubborn Jaden." Alexis said with a smirk.

"Only about my duelling." He grumbled.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out." Syrus piped up.

"No problem." She replied, "Sorry you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz." She said.

"No big, I was about to win anyway." Jaden said confidently, causing Alexis to raise an eyebrow. "No offence but from where I was standing it looked like it could have gone either way." She responded.

"No way, not after I drew this." He said as he held up a card.

"Huh!" Alexis said in shock as she stared at the card. 'No way. He was exactly right' she thought to herself. In Jaden's hand was the spell card Monster Reborn.

As she was thinking to herself Jaden was explaining to Syrus exactly how he would have won.

"Well, see you." Jaden said as he ran off, Syrus chasing after him. 'This is going to be one interesting year.' Alexis thought to herself, still trying to figure out how Harry had managed to predict what card Jaden had drawn.

**Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm**

Harry arrived back at his dorm room at just after one o'clock in the morning. On entering the room he found Mana asleep on the couch with Violet cuddling into her chest. Sighing, he picked up his sleeping sister and carried her back to her bed.

"How was she?" Harry asked Mana as he re-entered the living room and saw her sitting up.

"She woke up just after you left and she was a quite excited when she saw me but I managed to get her to settle down." Mana replied with a fond smile.

"Good. We should probably go to bed, I'll make a few calls in the morning and get you enrolled here." Harry added as they made their way into his bedroom for the night.

**To Be Continued… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter- Dark Duellist **

**Chapter- 4**

**AN: ****Read and Review. Here is a view of some more of Harry's cards, let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu-GI-OH. **

Harry awoke the next day at the crack of dawn, as was his usual, and quickly dressed for his morning workout. Harry ran three laps around the lake outside the Obelisk Blue dorm before coming to rest and performing a series of exercises designed to gain and tone muscle.

He made it back to his room at half past seven, just in time to see a tired looking Mana drag herself out of his bedroom. As she made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast Harry got on the phone to some of his contacts to get Mana a place at the school.

By the time Violet stumbled out of her room, still half asleep and yawning Mana had just finished and Harry ended his phone call. "Morning Hawwy, Mana." She said as she stretched.

"Morning Vi." Harry said before he turned to Mana, "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" He asked.

"Good news." Mana answered nervously.

"The good news is, you're in. the bad news is, you're in Slifer Red." Harry asked, hoping she wouldn't be too upset. Mana sat in silence for a few minutes before speaking up.

"It's not that bad I suppose." She began slowly, "I mean, I could probably get moved up to Ra yellow within a couple of months and the Obelisk Blue by the end of the year." She reasoned, receiving a nod from Harry.

"Besides, while you're there, you can be my informant on the inside and keep tabs on all of the Slackers for me." Harry added and Mana nodded in agreement.

**Duel Academy- Main Building**

After Victoria showed up to take Violet, Harry and Mana, who was now wearing the Slifer Red uniform made their way to their first class. Along the way they were met by Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy. After being interrogated by Alexis as to how he knew what card Jaden had drawn the night before and Mana had been introduced to the three girls they headed to the class taught by the man-thing known as Dr Crowler.

Once they arrived Mana moved over to sit with the other Slifer students to start gaining their trust and make her mission easier. Alexis and her friends sat together whist Harry took a seat up the back where he immediately started to listen to his music.

Five minutes later Crowler burst into the class room and immediately started taunting the Slifers before he started asking questions to random people in the class. Harry was nearly asleep when Alexis sat down and Crowler turned to the little blue haired Slifer. Noting the malicious look in Crowler's eyes Harry removed his earphones and listened as the boy stuttered out a stupid answer until Crowler got bored.

"Will someone please give me the answer? Preferably someone not wearing red." Crowler taunted loudly causing nearly all of the Ra Yellows and Obelisk Blues to laugh, including Jasmine and Mindy.

"You know teach, you really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifers like that. I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you so, when you make fun of us you're really making fun of yourself." Jaden said from his spot next to Syrus, making most of the Slifers laugh and causing Crowler to bite down on a handkerchief in anger. Some of the others in the class gasped and Jasmine looked outraged. 'The kids got balls, I'll give him that' Harry thought as he smirked.

The next class was about the lesser known tactics and strategies in duelling and was taught by a man named Lyman Banner, who was apparently the head of the Slifer dorm. For this class Alexis and her friends decided to sit next to Harry at the back of the class. Harry spent all of the time chatting with Jasmine and Mindy, much to the annoyance of Alexis as she was trying to concentrate of the work.

Down at the front of the class Mana was sat next to Syrus, doing the classwork whilst still getting to know him and Jaden. She had to admit to herself that once you got past his dorkiness Syrus was actually a really sweet guy.

"Eh Mana, do you know how to work out the answer to question five?" Syrus asked shyly from her right. Mana turned to him with a warm smile, "Sure thing Sy." She said as she leaned over to show him how it was done.

"So Mana, how come you didn't arrive yesterday like everyone else?" Jaden asked from beside Syrus. Mana quickly came up with a believable lie that would satisfy Jaden before she looked suspicious.

"I was sick on the day of the entrance exam but thankfully one of my friends has some pull with Seto Kaiba. He managed to get me in as a Slifer so I guess I'll just have to work my way up to blue." She answered easily and received a slightly awed look from Syrus.

"Who's your friend?" He asked excitedly, "Do you think that he could get me Kaiba's autograph?" He continued, hope shining in his eyes.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's right back there." Mana said, pointing at Harry who looked to be telling Jasmine and Mindy a funny story, judging by their laughing.

"You mean that Harry potter was able to convince Seto Kaiba, one of the most stubborn men in the world, to do something against his own rules?" Syrus asked, astonished.

"Well he is the under eighteen world champion and next summer he is going to be competing in the adult Pro League." Mana informed them with admiration and respect in her voice.

The last class of the day for the first years was Gym Class with the beautiful Fonda Fontaine, as soon as class started and she introduced herself most of the boys had hearts in their eyes. Mana couldn't help but roll her eyes at the pathetic display, it was then that she noticed Harry sneak behind the bleaches of to the side of the gym. A few minutes later she noticed Jasmine and Mindy follow his lead.

Jasmine and Mindy tiptoed over to the bleachers after they had spotted Harry doing so minutes before. They had decided to investigate but Alexis had opted not to go, stating that it was wrong to dodge class. As they approached Harry came back into view facing away from them.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked in a loud voice, causing Harry to spin around on the spot to face them. Hanging from his mouth was a lit cigarette and even though his face remained impassive his eyes showed slight surprise. For a full minute they just stood and stared at each other in silence before Harry slowly removed the cigarette from his mouth and spoke.

"Don't tell my sister." He said. It would have been funny but at the same time there was an undertone of a warning to his voice.

"Your smoking!" Mindy shouted accusingly to which she received a blank stare.

"So." Harry responded nonchalantly.

"It's against school rules, if you get caught you could be suspended." Jasmine said incredulously.

"So." Harry repeated, "Sheppard gains a lot more from me being here than I do." He informed them.

"How do you work that out?" Jasmine asked sceptically. Mindy nodded from beside her.

"Coming to this school might be good for my rep but imagine how much publicity the school will get from a pro duellist like me attending." Harry explained with a cocky smile.

Unable to find a fault in his logic the girls decided to let the matter drop and the three of them spent the rest of class behind the bleachers, avoiding a pointless game of football.

Later that night Harry and Violet were heading back to their Dorm room after spending a couple of hours exploring the island when they heard shouting and screaming from across the lake. 'That's the girls dorm' Harry thought to himself as he looked for the source of the commotion.

Beside him Violet clutched his hand tighter, "Hawwy I'm scared." She said with a quiver in her voice.

"It's ok Vi, it's probably just some guy trying to sneak into the girls dorm." Harry reasoned, trying to stop her from worrying.

"Why would a boy want to do that?" Violet asked, causing Harry to sweat drop and stutter for a response.

"Eh, I-I'll tell you when you're older." He responded nervously before they made their way over to investigate what had happened.

Syrus Truesdale was not having a very good night. At first he had been ecstatic when he arrived late to gym class and found what appeared to be a love letter from the beautiful queen of Obelisk blue, Alexis Rhodes.

The note had requested that he meet her at the girls dorm that night so that they could talk about their feelings. However, when he showed up for the meeting he was discovered by some of the other girls in the dorm and captured.

That was the reason he was currently lying face down on the ground with his wrists and legs bound pleading for Alexis to explain that he was invited.

"Syrus I don't know what you are talking about." Alexis said with a frown, "Why would I invite you here?" She asked clearly confused.

"But you have to tell them Alexis it was all in that love letter." Syrus begged.

"Love letter?" Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy all asked incredulously.

"Like, why would Alexis send a twerp like you a love letter? I mean Alexis is really tall and you're really short, she's really good at duelling and you're really not, she's really hot and-"Jasmine started but was cut off by Syrus.

"But it's true! Just tell them Alexis." He pleaded with the queen of Obelisk blue. "I even have the note right here." He explained as he fished the folded up note out of his jacket pocket.

Jasmine snatched the note from his hands and read it along with her two friends. When they finished reading all three girls were glaring at the paper with suspicion.

"Syrus my name isn't even spelled right here." Alexis informed the small dork exasperatedly.

"Sorry Syrus but it looks like someone is yanking your chain." Mindy said with a smirk.

"So you don't love me?" Syrus asked with a dejected look in his big grey eyes. Alexis' eyes widened at his question but before she could think up a response that wouldn't totally crush his feelings Jasmine cut back in.

"Wait a second, this letter is made out to Jaden Yuki!" she exclaimed.

"Aw man! You mean I can't even get a fake love letter." Syrus wailed.

Before the group could go any further with their interrogation a woman's voice interrupted them. "Girls! Just what is going on down there?" Asked a tired looking Fonda Fontaine, her sleep clearly having been disturbed.

The girls scrambled to hide Syrus from their teacher, which resulted in Jasmine and Mindy practically sitting on him. "Gee sorry Ms. Fontaine. We'll be sure to keep the noise down from now on." Alexis hurried to reassure the young woman.

Outside the girls dorm Harry, who was carrying Violet on his shoulders, nearly bumped into Mana as she was peering in through a window.

"Mana? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked the blonde girl with her face still pressed up against the window.

"Huh, Oh hi Harry." Mana said as she finally registered his appearance. "It's Syrus, I followed him here from my new dorm and he got himself caught." She continued.

"So? He shouldn't have gotten caught then." Harry said in a cold and uncaring voice.

"Please Harry you have to help him." She pleaded, "He's a sweet kid once you get to know him." Harry gave her a calculating look. "You like that little dweeb." He accused.

Mana's cheeks gained a pinkish tinge, "Do not." She protested weakly. Suddenly Violet's voice cut into their conversation.

"Mana and Syrus sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-" She was stopped abruptly as Mana's hand covered her mouth. Violet looked up with mischief brimming in her eyes and saw Mana's face had turned a bright red.

"Mark my words Mana, this better not interfere with your mission." Harry warned before he left the two girls, one still glaring while the other was still smirking.

Harry entered the girls dorm and instantly spotted Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy gathered over a bound Syrus. "Well Alexis, I never would have guessed that you were the bondage type." He said with a smirk.

The three girls spun around to face him and then what he said seemed to register, Alexis blushed a deep red with embarrassment and she began to stutter. "I am not! It was just he… then we…he shouldn't…" Harry just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing here!" She shouted after she regained her composure, "Are you trying to spy on me as well?" She said pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"Don't flatter yourself Allie." Harry said with an air of arrogance. That gave Alexis pause, 'No one's ever called me Allie before' she thought, 'Usually the boys try to give me stupid nicknames like Lex or Lexis.'

"Besides," Harry continued, "I could have any girl at the Academy that I wanted, isn't that right girls." He said arrogantly, while shooting both Jasmine and Mindy a wink. Both girls got hearts in their eyes and responded in unison. "Totally." They sighed dreamily.

"Here's the deal Allie, we're gonna have a duel and if I win you three let the dweeb go free." Harry said leaving no room for argument.

"Fine but if I win we report you both and then you'll get expelled." Alexis responded with a smirk.

They moved outside into a clearing just inside the forest, they both activated their duel disks and prepared to duel.

"Let's Duel!" The shouted in unison.

"Ladies first, my dear." Harry said with a cocky smirk.

"How chivalrous. Draw!" She said sarcastically. "I'll start by playing Etoile Cyber in attack mode." A female monster with red hair and ribbons wrapped around its arms pirouetted onto the field.

(Etoile Cyber ATK = 1200)

"Then I'll place one card face down." She ended.

"Is that all? My dear you're duelling a pro, you have to do better than that." Harry taunted her, trying to get under her skin. It worked.

"Oh yeah, well just wait. They don't call me 'The Queen of Obelisk Blue' for nothing." She shot back.

"My turn." He said as he drew a card. "I'll start by playing Fang in attack mode."

(Fang- LVL 3, ATK = 1000, DEF = 800)

A black boarhound with drool dripping from its face came running out onto the field. "Next I'll sacrifice him in order to summon Dark Wizard, Tom Riddle!"

(Dark Wizard, Tom Riddle- LVL 6, ATK = 2300, DEF = 1900)

"Unfortunately Tom is cunning and likes to plan all of his moves before he makes them so he can't attack on the turn he was summoned. I guess I'll just throw down a face down and end." Harry finished with a smirk.

"About time." Alexis said but inside she was impressed. "I play Blade Skater, next I'll activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Blade Skater with my Etoile Cyber in order to summon Cyber Blader!"

(Cyber Blader ATK = 2100)

"Is that all?" Harry taunted, "Still not strong enough." Alexis just smirked and ended her turn.

"Alright fine, Tom attack!" Harry commanded and his monster raised its wand and fired an emerald green jet of light towards Cyber Blader.

"I activate my trap, Doble passe. This makes your attack a direct one and then allows my Blader to attack you directly." Alexis said. 'Sure I'll lose a few more points than him but it might show him that he's not as invincible as he thinks.' She thought with a smirk.

(Alexis LP = 1700)

(Harry LP = 1900)

"Impressed?" Alexis asked with a smirk on her face.

"Impressed, Allie I think I'm in love." Harry shot back.

"But it's still my turn so I'll play the field spell Potions Class!" The clearing that they were in change into a stone room with very little light, behind Harry a massive cauldron rose from the ground.

Alexis and all of their spectators stared in awe. "What does that do?" Alexis demanded with a little apprehension in her voice.

"Well it's quite simple really." Harry explained, "Just as you make a new potion by adding different ingredients together, I'll make a new monster the same way. So I'll throw in my Dark Wizard, Tom Riddle along with Corrupt Snake Nagini from my hand in order to bring forth the all-powerful, Dark Lord, Voldemort!" Harry shouted with glee.

(Dark Lord, Voldemort LVL 10, ATK 4000, DEF 2900)

"Next I'll use his effect. You see, Voldemort is very good at getting people to join his cause, so once per turn he can corrupt one of your own monster over to my side." As soon as he finished saying this Voldemort glided over to Cyber Blader and touched his wand to her left forearm leaving a black mark in the shape of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

"No my Blader!" Alexis shouted as her monster dropped to its knees before Voldemort before both made their way to Harry's side of the field.

"Time to end this." Harry said victoriously. It was then that Alexis realised that her field was wide open. "Voldemort attack!" another beam of green light went sailing towards Alexis but this time when it hit she dropped to her knees, panting heavily.

'I lost.' She thought to herself in astonishment. As the holograms slowly faded away Harry moved over to Alexis. "You have great potential, you just need to tap into it." He said as he helped her up. "Oh and now you can call me your friend." He said arrogantly.

"How do I tap into it?" She shouted after him as he left, dragging a still bound Syrus along with him. Her question remained unanswered.

"Thanks for bailing me out." Syrus said from where he was being dragged.

"Shut it dweeb." Came the harsh response. They found Mana and Violet at the side of the lake and Harry threw Syrus down at Mana's feet. "You owe her your gratitude." He said before picking up a sleeping Violet and heading off to his dorm.

**To Be Continued… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter- Dark Duellist **

**Chapter- 5**

**AN:**** Thanks to all the people that have left a review so far and keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu-GI-OH. **

A month had passed since Harry had duelled Alexis and since then he had participated in a few more duel around campus. However the only other people he had found that were worthy to be his friends were Jasmine and Mindy after they had surprised him with their duelling skills. As for his other opponents, well, let's just say he was less than impressed, the majority hadn't even been able to scratch his life points.

All in all Harry had settled in better than he thought he would have at Duel Academy. Violet was also having a great time and with her being able to visit home at the weekends thanks to their family's helicopter the little girl rarely felt homesick.

Harry was currently in class, sitting up the back with Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy as usual, only this time he was actually doing the work. Well, if you could call it work. Today was test day so the whole class had to spend two hours completing the written exam before they moved on to the practical section, a duel.

The test was designed to see if the Slifer or Ra students were capable of advancing to the next rank so for the ones that were already in Obelisk Blue or a pro for that matter, it was a piece of cake. Harry finished his exam within half an hour and spent the rest of the time keeping an eye on everyone else. Fifteen minutes after Harry finished he noticed Mana set her pencil down with a pleased smile on her face. Just after her Alexis finished, closely followed by Jasmine and Mindy.

One hour into the exam Jaden came bursting into the classroom disturbing all those still working on their tests, which Harry was amused to note included Chazz.

Down at the front of the class Jaden took his seat after having received his test paper. He sat in his usual spot next to Syrus and Mana, who was discreetly helping Syrus to answer the questions. "Hey Sy, maybe next time you'll study the night before instead of an all-night Slifer séance." Jaden laughed, once again disturbing the silence of the room. Mana giggled silently to herself, when she had walked into the boys' room that morning to make sure that they were awake, she had found Syrus praying to a poster of Slifer the Sky dragon.

"You two wanna keep it down?" Chazz angrily asked from two rows above them, "Some of us plan to actually pass this test." After that the class settled down, Mana continued to help Syrus while Jaden eventually fell back asleep and didn't even manage to do two questions.

Soon the two hours were up and, once the tests were collected in, most of the students made a mad scramble for the door after professor Banner made the mistake of telling them that the card shack had just received a shipment of rare cards. "Pathetic." Harry spat as he glared at the weak students.

"I know right, what a bunch of dweebs." Jasmine agreed from her place at Harry's left. "Yeah, like, people should totally have faith in their own cards." Mindy added from his right.

"While I agree with your point, there is no need to call them pathetic or dweebs." Alexis said from the other side of Mindy.

"Come on Allie, when are you going to realise that the people that are below you aren't worth your time. You have the skills to go pro but you'll never get there if you stop and help every pathetic amateur on the way up." Harry said trying to make her see the truth, she would have to if he wanted her to join the cause one day.

Before Alexis could respond their attention was caught by Mana and Syrus waking up Jaden down the front of the class. Said boy sprung to his feet whilst shouting, "Wrong, I activate my trap!" This ended up knocking both Syrus and Mana to the ground with Syrus landing on top of Mana causing them both to blush a deep red before they sorted themselves.

The Slifer trio then ran off to the card shack so Syrus could get some rare cards to boost his deck. "Prime example of a dweeb needing the rare cards, I rest my case." Harry said with a smirk which made Jasmine and Mindy laugh.

"Come on, let's go down to the card shack as well. I want to watch all of the pathetic dorks fighting over the new cards." Harry said, leaving no room for argument. Once they made it to the small shop there was a large crowd of students outside.

"I wonder what's up." Alexis said, trying to see over the heads of the people in front of her. Just then someone at the front of the crowd decided to enlighten everyone else.

"What do you mean there's no cards left!" The boy wailed. At his declaration, all hell broke loose at the card shack. It took the small, plump woman in charge ten minutes to settle everyone down. "I'm sorry but as you know, it's first come first serve." She said.

As everyone turned around to leave Harry spotted Violet and Victoria standing down the hall and got an idea as to who had the cards. They both spotted him and Victoria looked apologetic but Violet had that gleam in her eye that meant she was going to cause trouble.

Violet marched right up to where Chazz was, luckily for her he happened to be standing right next to her other target, Syrus. Stopping in front of them she flicked all of the new cards in their faces before she spoke. "You two need all the help you can get." After that exclamation she turned and walked off leaving all of the other students in hysterics. Chazz looked dumbfounded while Syrus ran off, his face beat red.

Mana, Alexis and Jaden were the only ones there not laughing, even Harry's lips turned up slightly at the corners. Mana collected the cards that had been flicked at Syrus and walked off in search of him. Chazz's dumbfounded expression had finally changed, now he looked livid. "Why that little-" he screamed but was cut off when his eyes met Harry's. Harry walked up to Chazz and spoke so quietly that only he could here, "You probably shouldn't have called her little. Now, pick up the cards." He said the last part more forcefully and his eyes flashed red, making Chazz scramble to do as he said out of fear.

**Slifer Red Dorm**

When Mana finally found Syrus he was in his dorm room crying on his bed.

"Syrus? What's the matter?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"She embarrassed me!" He wailed, "What did I ever do to her?"

Now Mana understood, she was going to have to have some serious words with her Lord's little sister. "Syrus, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." She whispered as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around the sobbing boy.

"How is it your fault?" Syrus asked in a disbelieving tone.

"It's Violet, you see ever since she got her first duel monsters card, I've been her best friend but now I guess she feels like I'm replacing her with you." Mana tried to explain.

"Why would she think that?" Syrus asked, still very confused.

"Because I like you Syrus." Mana said looking away shyly with a small blush across her cheeks.

"Yeah, you're one of my best friends too but that doesn't mean you're gonna stop seeing her as much." Syrus reasoned, completely oblivious as to what she was referring.

"No Syrus, I mean I _like _you." She repeated, this time using emphasis to get her point across.

"Yeah I know that's what I'm saying… Oh!" Syrus exclaimed, finally understanding her and nearly falling off his bed. "R-r-really?" He stuttered, "I mean-" This time the reason he didn't finish his sentence was due to Mana's soft lips capturing his in a tender kiss.

The kiss lasted for around twenty seconds and once they broke apart the two just sat and stared at each other, neither one wishing to brake the moment. Finally Syrus couldn't hold it in anymore, "Wow." He breathed.

"Wow." Mana echoed.

"So-So does this mean you're my-my girlfriend now?" Syrus asked uncertainly. Mana merely nodded before she kissed him again.

This time when they broke apart it was Mana that spoke. "C'mon we better get working those rare cards into your deck if you're coming to Ra Yellow with me." She said with her usual confidence.

**Obelisk Blue Dorm**

Harry was sitting on the couch in his living room along with Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy the three girls were all working on their decks, trying to get them ready for the exam.

"I can't believe that I've got an exam on my birthday. Even if they are easy as hell." Harry complained. The three girls' heads immediately snapped up.

"It's your birthday?" They all asked in unison. Harry took one look at the gleam in Jasmine and Mindy's eyes and thought one thing. 'Shit.'

All the way out of the dorm and back up into the schools main gymnasium where the practical exams were being held, all Harry heard about was how Jasmine and Mindy were going to throw him a party later that night after the exam. 'Why did I have to tell them it was my birthday?' Harry thought as he seriously considered bashing his head against a wall.

**Duel Academy- Exam Arena**

As the highest ranking dorm in the School, the Obelisk Blue students were the first to take their practical Exams. Jasmine and Mindy, who duelled together as they were majoring as a tag team, managed to beat their opponents without breaking a sweat. Alexis managed to defeat her opponent in just three turns, thus solidifying her place as the Queen of Obelisk Blue. Harry expertly managed to pull of another of his famous one turn kills, causing his dorm mates to start calling him the Blue Prince.

Instead of accepting the praise, Harry got pissed. "If I'm the Prince, who the fuck is the King?" He asked Alexis.

"Well that would be Zane Truesdale, the best duellist in the school." Alexis said with a smirk enjoying Harry's annoyed expression. What she didn't expect was for him to stand up and address the entire school.

"I hereby formally challenge Zane Truesdale to a duel, for the title of 'King of the School!'" He shouted earning startled gasps from the gathered students.

On the walkway behind the bleachers the boy in question stood a little straighter at the declaration. He observed his challenger for a few seconds. 'If he beats me then I will lose my title and all my hard work will have been for nothing, then again, if I win then maybe I'll get noticed by the pro duelling managers. Plus if I don't accept it'll make me look like a wimp.' He thought to himself.

"I accept!" He declared loudly, causing a buzz of noise to erupt around the gymnasium. The duel was scheduled for two days from then, giving both duellists time to prepare.

By the time that was all settled the Ra's had all finished their duels and it was time to move on to the Slifers. The first one up was Mana who strode confidently up onto the duelling area then her opponent, a Ra Yellow since she was aiming to advance, approached the duelling area. The duel didn't last long as Mana skilfully destroyed her opponent piece by piece with her spell-caster deck.

Next up to duel was the little blue haired dweeb, also going up against a Ra, however, he looked a lot more confident than usual and he kept giving Mana shy glances every so often. His new found confidence didn't get him very far however as ten minutes into the duel he was down to 500 life points while his opponent had 1600. Just when Harry was ready to give up on the dweeb he heard Mana shouting support from the side-lines.

Syrus had just drawn a card and upon looking at it his confidence instantly seemed to vanish. His face paled and his face became covered in a sheen of sweat. He looked at Mana with large terrified eyes. Said girl just smiled at him and nodded.

"You can do it Sy, who cares what your brother said." She said in a reassuring voice. Syrus nodded and a slight smile came to his face.

"Alright, I'll use the spell card Power Bond!" Syrus shouted earning gasps from many people in the crowd that were aware of what the card did, "So now I can fuse my Ambulanceroid and my Rescueroid to summon Ambulance Rescueroid! And thanks two Power Bond's effect its attack points are doubled. Now Attack!" He screamed and all his opponent could do was stare in shock as his monster was destroyed and his life points hit 0.

As soon as the duel was over Mana rushed out onto the field and tackled Syrus into a hug, which quickly turned into a kiss which stunned the entire crowd. After they overcame their shock most of the boys were glaring at Syrus, including Harry. Although it was for a different reason than everyone else.

**Obelisk Blue Dorm**

When Harry arrived back at his room that night he found Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and Mana waiting for him as well as Violet and Victoria.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled as soon as he stepped through the door. He turned to face them with one of his extremely rare smiles which could melt the heart of any girl.

"Look Hawwy." Violet said as she held up a small chocolate cake with chocolate buttons, Chocolate sprinkles, Chocolate chips, all covered in melted chocolate. "I made it myself, well Vicky helped. And I even got to lick the spoon at the end!" She cried excitedly.

"Is that so?" Harry said lovingly as he looked at the vast amount of chocolate on the cake. "Well then I bet it's delicious." He finished. Alexis couldn't help but smile at the scene. 'He's just like Atticus used to be with me.' She thought mournfully.

Victoria took the cake to the kitchen and divide it up so they could eat it before Harry opened his gifts from Violet and his parents. From his mother he received a book entitled, Duel Monsters- Ancient Egyptian Mythology. From his father he received a bunch of new super rare Cards that would not be released to the public until next year. From his sister he received a handmade birthday card and a drawing of himself and her in crayon. The last gift had all of the girls in the room gushing at how cute Violet was.

"So Victoria." Harry said, turning to address the twenty-two year old woman, "How are you enjoying being able to spend time with your sister?" He asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful sir. Fonda and I haven't been this close since before we graduated this place ourselves." Victoria gushed. She and her twin Sister Fonda, the current head of the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm as well as nurse and gym teacher here on the island, had drifted apart after graduating from duel academy four years ago.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said before Jasmine walked over to the music player that Harry had installed in his room and turned it up full blast. "Time to get the real party started!" She said with a mad grin.

It didn't take long for the music to attract guest to Harry's room and eventually they were forced to move it down stairs into the Obelisk common room when practically every Obelisk Blue and even some select Ra students showed up. Mana even managed to get Syrus in. Syrus and Mana had both been moved up to Ra Yellow but they had decided to still live with their friends in the Red dorm, which Harry thought would help Mana's mission.

Pretty soon the party was in full swing and Harry discovered just how easy it was for people to sneak alcohol onto campus, judging by the sheer amount of it there was. All night long Harry danced with Jasmine, Mindy and Alexis each getting gradually drunker as the night wore on, except for Alexis who only had a single glass of wine. Harry also spent some time dancing with Violet, after he noticed that she had been glaring viciously at Syrus for over half an hour as he awkwardly attempted to dance with Mana.

The party didn't even start to quiet down until after midnight, Alexis had just gone to bed and Harry had convinced Mana to look after Violet for him until the morning. He was currently managing to slow dance with both Jasmine and Mindy at the same time. This earned him many envious looks from the males around the room.

Jasmine leaned in close to Harry and whispered in his ear. "How about Mindy and I give you your present now?" She asked in a husky voice and an impish smile gracing her lips. Harry merely raised an eyebrow before Jasmine leaned in again and attacked his lips with her own. Being no beginner when it came to girls Harry decided to take control. He brushed his tongue along her lips, seeking entrance, which she eagerly allowed. They played tonsil tennis for about a minute before they had to break for air. However as soon as he caught his breath Mindy took Jasmine's place and it started all over again.

From all around the common room people began to wolf whistle and make crude remarks, causing the girls to blush and Harry to glare. Snaking his arms around both girls waists Harry led them both up to his room, where they weren't seen again all night.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter- Dark Duellist **

**Chapter- 6 **

**AN: ****Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, let me know what you think so far. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu-GI-OH.**

It was just after midnight when Alexis left the party, stating that she was tired and was going to sleep. Once she was outside however, instead of heading to the girls' dorm she walked into the trees that marked the start of the forest. She walked for about fifteen minutes before she came to a stop in front of a rundown old building that looked like it was ready to collapse. The gateway that led to the entrance of the old building was blocked off by rope with a sign hanging from it that read 'Keep Out.'

Crouching down next to the gateway she placed a single red rose on the ground. 'Be at peace brother, wherever you are.' She thought sadly. Seeing Harry with his little sister earlier that night had been a painful reminder of how much she missed her older brother.

Taking one last look at the old building that used to house the very best of the students here on the island, she turned away. Tears welled up in her eyes as many happy memories of her brother flashed through her mind.

Over at the other side of the island, Mana and Syrus had just arrived back at the Slifer dorm along with Violet who would not stop glaring at Syrus ever since she had learned that he and Mana were now dating.

Upon entering Syrus' room the trio found Jaden and a large boy named Chumley Huffington playing a game that involved drawing a duel monsters card and telling a scary story. Mana kissed Syrus goodnight before leaving with Violet for her own room.

**Obelisk Blue Dorm**

Harry awoke the next morning when the sunlight shining in through his window landed on his closed eyes. He cracked his eyes open and instantly screwed them shut again, the bright light did absolutely nothing to aid his pounding head. He then became aware of weight pressing down on both of his arms. Looking down he was pleasantly surprised to see the naked forms of both Jasmine and Mindy snuggled up against his chest.

Carefully he extracted himself from between them and slid of the end of the bed. Turning back to admire them again he smirked as they unconsciously snuggled together. Remembering the events of the night before his smirk widened. 'Like putty in my hands. It won't take much for them to feel darkness' sinister embrace.'

Deciding to skip his morning run, owing to the fact he did so much 'exercise' the previous night, he made his way out onto the balcony for a smoke before he headed for his shower to let the hot water wash away the hangover.

When he excited the bathroom Jasmine and Mindy were just beginning to stir. Once they were fully awake they seemed to register where they were, they glanced at each other and immediately blushed an intense crimson red. 'Obviously remembering what they did with each other last night for my enjoyment.' Harry thought, smirk returning full force.

"Can I offer you two girls breakfast?" He asked, snapping them out of their embarrassment, "No better cure for a hangover." He said, causing both girls' faces to break out into radiant smiles.

Walking out of his room his eyes instantly landed on the kitchen table where an envelope addressed to him was lying. Opening the envelope he first read the small note that was inside.

_Master_

_I finally convinced him to part with his most precious cards and give them to a duellist more deserving of them._

_Happy Birthday_

_MK_

Turning the envelope upside-down four cards fell out and landed on the table. Gazing at them a sadistic grin made its way across his face. Looking up at him from within their cards were three copies of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the legendary Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Jasmine and Mindy chose that moment to come up behind him and wrap him in a three-way hug. However, when they realised what he was looking at they gasped and jumped back in shock.

"How the hell did you get those?!" Jasmine asked frantically.

Instead of answering her Harry turned to face the both of them, putting some of his dark power into his voice he spoke in a calm and cold tone.

"Now I trust you girls will not mention this to anybody, under any circumstances." He said and instantly the girls got glazed looks in their eyes and nodded slowly. When Harry stopped using his power the girls took a few minutes to snap out of their trance like states.

"So where's this breakfast you promised us?" Mindy said with a radiant smile, all thoughts about making a big deal about the cards long forgotten. Now they just accepted it as fact that he had them.

After breakfast, not to mention a couple of aspirin, the trio headed to class. "We probably should have waited for the weekend to throw that party." Mindy groaned, clutching her head as a particularly noisy group of Slifers ran past.

"Keep it down you Slifer scum!" Jasmine growled. The slackers turned tail and ran at the dangerous edge in her voice.

When they finally made it to professor Banner's class and up to their usual seats they found Alexis waiting for them with a terrifying glare on her face. "Where the hell were you two last night?" She hissed at Jasmine and Mindy. As the two girls informed their best friend of the previous night's events Alexis' face gradually lost the glare and gained a beat red blush. For the rest of the class she couldn't look Harry in the eye.

Eventually the inevitable happened and Syrus and Jaden fell asleep at the front of the class. Taking advantage of this, Harry quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper and threw it at Mana.

Mana was sitting down the front of the class as usual, staring lovingly at Syrus' sleeping form when she felt something hitting the back of her head and a ball of paper landed on her desk. Unrolling it she read.

_Progress report at lunch behind the Gym- Don't be late._

_HP_

Turning around and catching Harry's eye she gave his a subtle nod before turning back to her work. The exchange may have been subtle enough that most of the class missed it but Alexis Rhodes was not most of the class. Her eyes narrowed as she observed the two. 'They're up to something.'

Eventually lunch time rolled around so Harry and Mana made their way behind the gym so Mana could give her report on the Slifers. Naturally, Alexis being the trusting woman she was decided to follow them. They walked slowly around the campus before they arrived at the Gym. Mana began to speak, about what she couldn't hear from her position but it didn't look like anything too important.

When she finished speaking Mana did the strangest thing, she fell to her knees in front of Harry and bowed her head in subservience. She then got back up and they made their way back around to the front of the school, making Alexis bolt in order not to be seen.

That night Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were once again in Harry's dorm room, since Harry wasn't allowed in their dorm this was the only place they could hang out in peace. The group was currently sitting in silence, Jasmine and Mindy had their heads resting on Harry's shoulders and Alexis was deep in thought. She was trying to wrap her head around Mana's actions earlier that day.

"You'll never guess what I heard today." Harry said, breaking everyone out of their thoughts. "A bunch of those dweebs are planning on heading to the abandoned dorm tonight." He continued without waiting on their responses. What he didn't expect however was for Alexis to jump out of her seat looking absolutely livid.

"What?!" She shrieked in outrage. She then stormed out of the room, intent on giving Jaden and his friends a piece of her mind. The remaining trio looked at each other confused until Harry spoke up.

"You two better head back to your rooms, it's getting late. I'll go after Allie." With that the three left in different directions.

When Harry caught up to Alexis she was half way through the forest, heading for the abandoned dorm. When he reached her he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "What the fuck has gotten into you?" He demanded but he had genuine concern in his voice and eyes.

"None of your god damn business that's what!" She shouted back angrily as she tried to pull out of his grip. When that didn't work she did something drastic, she reared back her right hand and slapped Harry across the face, hard.

When the slap connected the sound echoed around the silent forest. Harry released her hand and took a step back, not in pain but in surprise. The hit seemed to snap Alexis out of her rage as her eyes widened before filling with remorse. She made a move to apologise but Harry spoke up.

"Don't." He said coldly before he turned his back on her and walked away in the direction of the Obelisk Blue dorm. Alexis stood motionless for a few minutes, guilt and remorse filling her mind. Without thinking she turned and headed in the opposite direction from Harry, towards the abandoned dorm.

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
